


Secret Satan

by Wise_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Wise_Ravenclaw
Summary: On Tumblr I participated in a Secret Santa. For the person who I got assigned, I decided to write this fic. I’m currently on a flight to Africa and watching The Corpse Bride for the first time ever. I’m currently sitting next to my mom so this is high key awkward. FYI this is their 6th year.(It's currently the 28th and I now have WiFi.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr I participated in a Secret Santa. For the person who I got assigned, I decided to write this fic. I’m currently on a flight to Africa and watching The Corpse Bride for the first time ever. I’m currently sitting next to my mom so this is high key awkward. FYI this is their 6th year.  
> (It's currently the 28th and I now have WiFi.)

James’ POV:  
“What do you guys usually do for the holidays?” Lily asks me. “Do you guys have any holiday traditions?”  
How do I explain what we do without sounding weird?  
“We have what we call a Secret Satan.” Peter chimes in.  
Lily looks confused. “Don’t you mean a Secret Santa?”  
“Nope. We mean Secret Satan. Besides, Remus is Jewish.” Sirius says and Remus nods in agreement.  
“It’s like a Secret Santa, but it’s not…” I start explaining. “We pull each other’s names out of hates and we prank the person whose name we draw.”  
“Can I join?” Lily asks. The guys and I exchange glances before agreeing.  
Sirius mentions to Lily that we usually get supplies in Hogsmeade.  
We then all pull names out of a hat. I got Remus. I have a good plan.

Sirius’ POV:  
I got Prongs. I may have the perfect idea: doing the same thing I do every year.

Peter’s POV:  
I need to think of something good to do. I got Lily.

Remus’ POV:  
Peter should be easy to prank.

Lily’s POV:  
I think I know the perfect way to prank Sirius. This’ll be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry everybody’s POVs besides James’ and that the entire chapter was so short. I have plans for more. I just work better dividing up a story into short chapters.


End file.
